Missing Identities
by Panny-Plan
Summary: In a planet that was thought to be destroyed years ago; a race that thought to be long extinct, was a young teenage girl, kidnapped. The Z senshi warriors would hate to imagine what happened to Videl Satan


****

Missing Identities

By: Panny-Plan

Summary:Two saiyajins attack Earth. Their purpose: Finding a valuable mate for their leader. Videl is captured. Will the Z senshi warriors reach her in time, or is it already too late?

Gohan/Videl--Goku/Chi-Chi--Bulma/Vegeta--Krillin/18

****

Rating: R

Chapter One

A/N: Hey yall... uh, this is a mainly G/V romance, but it has some too kawaii moments with G/CC and B/V. Uh, yeah, I hope you like this fic, it could go alot of places. A/U. Oh yeah, Goku's alive in this story. Hey...it's my fic. Ok, this won't be a great fic, but hey, you never know until you give it a try! Just to let yall know, my page is finally up and running! (most of it…)

****

Credit: Ok, I got the plot of this story from my friend Melissa. God, where the hell does she get all of these ideas? OH well, I told her I wanted to write a G/V fic, with little G/CC and B/V moments. K/18 have moments too. If you would like to be my other muse, then e-mail me! j/k. But seriously, if you want... If you'd like to give her a quick e-mail, then email her at, Seaslugergally23@earthlink.net. I think that's it, but I'm not 100% sure. I can't spell it right!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything about it.

If you don't reconize it, it's not mine. If you do, it's most likely my muses.

*~*

****

In a planet that was thought to be destroyed years ago; a race that thought to be long extinct, was a young teenage girl, kidnapped. The Z senshi warriors would hate to imagine what happened to Videl Satan

__

*~*

*~*

__

Moments wished to be treasured, in which way, is up to you.

*~*

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be simple, a no-brainer. But it didn't turn out the way they wanted it to. It was far from what they expected...

__

*~*

"Catch Gohan!"

Gohan turned, and Goten jumped ontop of him. He laughed. "I told you to catch me Gohan! Not let me fall!"

"Sure, squirt. I've got to get going inside. Videl should be comming over to do our homework." GOhan stood up, and dusted off his pants.

"Awww," Goten whined. "C'mon Gohan. Can I come too? I'll be really quiet, and I'll color in my coloring book!"

"No, Goten. We can't be disturbed." Gohan crossed his arms, trying to ignore him.

"Gohan, you meany! You just want to be alone with Videl! Your not going to do homework! Your going to play kissy kissy with her! And I'll tell mommy!"

Gohan stared at him. _Damn, I thought me and Videl were being quiet...bribe him._ "Hey, Goten?"

"Yup?"

"Why don't you call Trunks to see if he wants to come over, and stay out of our way?"

"Yup!"

"Ok. Go on and call him." Gohan watched Goten skip into the house, and let out a sigh of relief. "That was easier than I thought."

"I'm still going to tell mommy!" Goten dashed into the house. Gohan smacked his forehead and rolled his eyes. 

"Why do I bother?"

*~*

The wind was blowing harshly, telling everyone to beware of a storm. A harsh storm at that. Videl knocked on the Son door, shivering. Goten answered it, and looked up at Videl.

"Hey--Videl." He was chewing on a freshly baked pastry. "Wanna--come--in?"

"Yeah, thanks Goten." Videl stepped into the warm house, and inhaled the sweet scent of fresh cookies. "Mmm, that smells good."

"Yeah, they're yummy too!" Goten piped. "Do you want one?"

Videl grinned. "Sure Goten."

"Gohan's in here too. He's doing some homework and eating cookies. I think there are a few left. But if daddy found them already, sorry."

"It's okay Goten," she told him, "really, it is."

They walked through a swinging door, and the scent was stronger. They entered the kitchen, to see Chi-Chi with her back to Gohan, washing the dishes. Gohan sat at the table, pencil behind his ear, book open, and scribbling notes on paper occasionally. In his left hand he held a steaming cookie. (A/N: yummy! I think I just want cookies...)

He felt Videl enter the room, and looked up. "Hey Videl."

"Hey Gohan. Hey Chi-Chi."

Gohan set the cookie down on his book, and stood up. Goten crawled up on the chair across from where Gohan was sitting and snatched a cookie up. He hoped down, and and handed it to Videl. "Thanks Goten." She took it, and ate it in a few bites.

"Lets go upstairs. Did you bring your stuff?" Videl nodded. "Good. Let's go. We'll be studying." Gohan told Chi-Chi.

"Riiiiiiiiight. Sure you will be." Goten winked at Gohan and made kissing sounds. 

"What?" Chi-Chi turned around. Gohan scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Son Gohan..." he was gone. Goku ran into the room. 

"COOKIES!"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

Gohan walked up the stairs, inches behind Videl. They heard another knock on the door, and Gohan kept pushing Videl up into his room. They reached it, and Gohan locked the door. "Finally alone, huh?"

"You sound anxious," Videl teased. "Ok, about math."

"Ok, what about it?"

*~*

"Ouch! Trunks! That was my head!"

"Gomen, Goten!" Trunks said. "It's to dark out here. Where is your window?"

"RIght here. OUCH! TRUNKS!"

"GOMEN!"

"You say that too much."

"Geez, gomen, Goten. Can you see them?" 

"Uh, yeah." Goten squinted his eyes. "They only have Gohan's desk lamp on."

"Well," Trunks said, peering into the window himself. "What are they doing?"

"Talking about George Washington. Who was that?" Goten scratched his head. "Trunks?"

"I dunno. Look! Their moving closer....ew! They kissed!"

Goten and Trunks stared at Gohan and Videl. Gohan had his hand on her chin, guiding his mouth to hers. "Ew! GOten, your brother is sick! He's ontop of her!" Gohan climbed ontop of Videl, not breaking the kiss.

Goten tilted his head. "I didn't know Gohan could bend that way."

(A/N: ........)

"I didn't know they could get into that position. Hey GOten, wanna try that one later? Maybe it's some kind of fusion dance!" Trunks looked at Goten. "What do you say?"

"I dunno, Trunks." Goten raised a brow at the window. "It doesn't look like a fusion dance. It looks like Gohan's trying to eat her." He looked back at Trunks. "I don't want to eat you."

Trunks looked back in. "But it looks like fun! their having fun! And everything your brother does is fun. So this will be fun too, right? You know him better than I do."

"Yeah. Well, hey! Trunks!"

"It's too dark!" Trunks told him. "Go--hey! That hurt you baka!"

"Gomen Trunks! I thought you were my leg."

"Why do you need to to scratch your leg?" Trunks asked, staring at the dark figure next to him.

"I think something just crawled up my pants."

"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled.

"TRUNKS! Don't yell! OW!"

Trunks smiled. "Hey, don't look at me. Look down your pants."

Goten grabbed a hold of Trunks' shoulders as he tried to shake off his pants. "Get out, you little critters!"

"Goten--I'm going to lose my balance! I'm not that good at flying still! GOTEN!" Trunks lost his balance, and fell backwards. There was a loud thump. "Great job, baka."

"Hey, don't look at me. Look down my pants." (a/n: *sniggers...*) Goten pushed Trunks off of him.

"Caught you!"

GOten and Trunks looked up and saw Gohan and Videl leaning out of the window. "Huh?"

"Were you spying on us again?"

Goten watered his eyes. "No," he stuck out his lower lips, and twitched his nose.

Videl smiled, and looked over to Gohan. "I better get going home. My dad told me I had a seven o' clock cerfew. Bye." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, and grabbed her things. "Tell CHi-Chi and Goku I said bye!"

GOten and Trunks rubbed their heads. "'Bye Videl!" THey looked back to Gohan. "GOhan, something went down my pants."

"Ugh, Goten, come inside. Same with you Trunks. Let's go." Gohan shut his window, and walked downstairs.

"SON GOTEN! TRUNKS BREIFS!"

Chi-Chi's voice went through the house. "What were you two doing outside? In this weather?"

"It's not that bad, Mrs. Chi-Chi." Trunks told her. "It's just really dark and windy."

Goku looked up from the television, to Gohan. "WHere's Videl?"

"SHe went home. SHe had an early cerfew." Gohan sat down next to Goku, and rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Did your study session go well?" Chi-Chi asked him.

"Huh? O-oh yeah." GOhan smiled. "It went great."

"He studied a game, mamma!"

"A game, huh?" CHi-Chi eyed Gohan. "What sort of game, baby?"

"A kissing game!" Trunks chirped. "He and videl played kissy kissy!"

Gohan fell off the couch. He glared at the two. He looked up at his mother. "Uh, well, we were studing health, and the reporductive system, and well, uh..."

"Daddy?" Goten walked to Goku. "Who's George Washington?"

Goku grinned at Goten. "George Washington is a type of food."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a kind of chocolate cake. It's really chocolaty, and has lots of icing on it. I've had one before. It's really good." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"GOten, George Washington is--oh I don't care anymore." He walked over to his mother. "I'm starving mom, WHen's dinner?"

*~*

Videl flew home, faster than usaual, having lost track of the time. The sky was getting darker, and lightning was flashing in the clouds, followed by thunder. She shiverd, and hugged her arms closer to her body.

Rain had started to fall by now, wetting Videl to the bone. She sighed, watching her breath in the air. "WHy did it get so cold all of a sudden?" It was only March. The day would go on.

She started to feel uneasy in her stomach. In the pit of her gut, she felt something was wrong. She blinked, trying to let the world come into focus. 

A patch of wind blew in her face, drying the rain. Tears and rain mixed; she didn't know why tears were falling. She felt something prick her leg. Cold pain ran through her leg, then exploring to the rest of her body. SHe started to fall toward the ground. She looked down, suddenly aware of the soft marsh forest underneath her. She closed her eyes, getting ready to fall farther, get more pain. She couldn't get back into the air.

Something grabbed her. They wrapped their arms under her arms, and a large hand covered her mouth. SHe tried to scream, kick, do anything, but she was to weak. She was suddenly tired.

Videl could feel her ki droping dramatically. SHe looked down, and saw a furry brown tail around the man's waist. Another man went infront of her, said something, then laughed. Videl slipped unconsious; the pain. She could barley feel Gohan's ki. But the question was; Could he still feel hers?

*~*

Gohan looked up from his dinner, and gulped. The sensation in his gut wasn't pleasure; it was pain. "Gohan-san? What's wrong?" Goten asked, in between bites.

"There's something wrong with Videl..."

*****

A/N: Ok, it's intesting. R/R please! I really think I should start to threat to delete my stories if they don't get reviews... Yeah, ok, so uh, if somebody already owned the plot, you can't blame me, you have to blame my friend Melissa!

R/R!

luv,

Panny-Plan


End file.
